


My Everything

by MassivelyOriginal



Series: Magic Music Monday's [3]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassivelyOriginal/pseuds/MassivelyOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't my everything 'til we were nothing<br/> And it's taking me a lot to say<br/> But now that he's gone, my heart is missing something<br/> So it's time I push my pride away</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was late.. I had long weekend. But here it is.. Thanks for reading and it's sorta short.

'Oh, Frankie' Zach thinks, he has been trying to stay asleep for the last half hour but he just can not turn off his mind. He misses Frankie just to much, what is wrong with him. He figured distance would change his feelings but still 3 months later and Zach still feels the same. He figures it's his upcoming trip to New York that is making him sentimental. It's causing him to remember where he and Frankie were 4 months ago and all that has changed since. 

They agreed to be friends when Zach couldn't go through with being public after almost coming out. He should have known better, he saw the look in Frankie's eyes, he knew how bad he hurt him. It was just wishful thinking. If he could redo it, if only he knew how lonely he'd feel not having Frankie in his life. How could he fix this. What could he possibly say or do, There's no way Frankie would believe him, he has probably moved on. He is in L.A. living life on his own terms, he isn't still missing Zach. 

Zach growing frustrated with himself, remembers that he turned on younow two hours ago. He looks over at his phone, almost 200 people watching him. He thinks it's crazy that people like to watch him sleep but flattered at the same time. What has he done to deserve such an awesome fan base. He checks his phone, no new text, he checks instagram, nothing great.

His mind begins to formulate a text to Frankie. He was flying to New York next week, if Frankie was going to be there maybe they could talk. Zach begins to Type out the text. He gets 5 lines in and then changes his mind erasing all of it. Then starting over. He decided to just lay it all out. If he was gonna get Frankie to give him 5 min this text needed to be thoughtful and truthful. He began again. It took him a long time compose and type something worth sending. Every once in awhile he would realize he was still on younow, look over at his phone. People were chatting so he let it run. This was probably the longest text he had ever sent. He read it and reread it. He started second guessing himself, decided to let younow viewers help him to send it.

"Fam Fam, This is the longest text I've ever written, should I send it. I don't know if I want to.... but I did just spend 30 minutes typing it.. I don't know what to do. Should I send it Fam.. okay Press one if I should send it."

He looks at the chat, some say yes, some no. They want to know who it's to and what it's about. They would freak out if they knew that. He had to send it, he would just live with more regrets if he didn't and who wants that. So he sent it.

"FUCK... I can't believe I sent it." Zach said to the phone and to himself.

He decided to reread it.

Frankie, I don't know how you feel about me or us right now. I need to get this off my chest though. I Miss you so much it hurts. I'm sorry I was wrong back in February, I let you go. I was scared, I thought I could forget about what we he have or had. I know now that I can't. I thought that there was no way I could make you happy. I'm not worthy of you and all you are, I'm not worthy of your love.You are perfect and I'm such a fucking screw up leaving you to clean up my messes. To live like that wouldn't be fair to you. But Frankie you were the light in my darkness, I see that now. I'm lost with out, I'm not me without you. There isn't a moment in the day when I'm not thinking about you and everything we could have been. I think I had to go threw this to make me realize how much I love you though. It made me realize how important you are. I know I'm sorry isn't going to fix everything, I know I have to be willing to come out of my comfort zone and be the man you need me to be. I want to be so much. You are my everything, you always will be. I'm sorry it hasn't taken me this long to realize that. I'm coming to New York Next week, I would love to see you. I'm not looking for anything more than friendship for now. I know that trust we had has been damaged but I hope for more. I love you more than anything and I want to be your Everything... 

"ok" he says "that doesn't sound to bad." 

Hopefully he'll text back soon. Zach talks to the phone for a few short minutes then accepts his gold bars and heads out on his day hoping Frankie will text and give him hope that things will get better soon.


End file.
